supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Backlash
Backlash is an elite fighter with a deadly power combination. He's also a complete asshole and tends to fight dirty. Though with his particular power set, it's hard not to. Backlash thinks he's hot shit. Yeah he's one of those guys. His shear power has gotten to his head and left him feeling like a god. He's irrational and aggressive beyond reason. A real "punch first, never ask questions" kind of guy. Though he's not easy to annoy- cracking smart ass, perverse remarks in response to aggression-, he does have a bad temper when it comes down to it. Despite how he might look, backlash is no sadist. If a fight is going bad, he's more likely to get angry than laugh like a psychopath. By no means a smart man, Backlash just tends not to think about his course of action. Acting on instinct or pure gut aggression, not rationality, and always falling back on intimidation as opposed to diplomacy. It's damn near impossible to get him to take anything too seriously. He doesn't seem to worry about who he might make an enemy out of, openly mocking the biggest and strongest with foul mouthed, often sexual taunts. Speaking of sexual, Backlash is down right devious. Man, woman, other, or some awful, mutated combination of the three, you can bet he has tried out more than a few. A common joke among his peers is that Backlash will "Bed anything on two legs, and a number of things on four." But who knows how accurate that might really be... Member of Dynasty . this part is still under construction. History/ Backstory Before he was Backlash, he was Jack Lory. And frankly, his name is all that's known of Lory's former life. And even that could have just been invented one day. The way he revels in the new world, you'd think Jack only popped up out of the earth after the virus spread. Backlash has never given a straight answer about his past, and chances are he never will. Only one clue has ever arisen, and even that's only a rumor. Backlash was supposedly recruited by Dynasty when he was discovered living in the ruins of an old prison. The day of the outbreak, a riot broke out between the handful of prisoners who had their powers activated. With no surviving gaurds to oppose them, and only a small percentage of inmates unaffected by the virus, the building was a warzone. Jack Lory was the sole survivor, making the prison his new home. Amongst the ruins, nearly all the bodies who were discovered to have survived the virus were killed by extreme physical trauma. Their spines completely shattered. Backlash has neither confirmed nor denied the story. Defense Break : "The user is able to bypass an opponent's defenses and do equal damage no matter how strong, durable, magically-enhanced or seemingly impenetrable the defense is." Backlash has the ability to completely bypass his opponent's defenses and strike with deadly concequence. An elite martial artist, his skill allows him to locate and exploit his enemy's every weakness to a superhuman extent. This is the only power publicly known of Backlash, and it's what majorly carries his unbeatable reputation. But it's not necessarily the cause. Spine Manipulation "The power to manipulate the spinal cord of oneself and others'."' Backlash is the master of a very particular fighting technique. Once he's made physical contact with his opponent, Backlash has complete dominion over their spine. Be it contorting it, painfully crippling his opponent until they've been released, flinging them about by moving it within their body, or outright crushing it from inside their back. Seriously injuring, or even killing his opponent instantly. Combined with his ability to deftly shatter his opponent's defenses and use their own spine against them, Backlash is a serious threat to any majorly human opponent. He will tend to fall back on Spinal Manipulation only as a last resort or a means of intimidation. In a fight, he will only use it if by some means his Defense Break is rendered useless. His conservative use of this power makes it rather secrative. Vulnerability *With a purely offensive skill set, Backlash is as vulnerable to attack as any regular human. Only slightly more defensive due to his abiltity to counter the defenses of his opponent. *Being a melee fighter, he is also open to ranged attacks. But with one touch, that all changes. So keep your distance. Category:Military Category:Kin Category:Male Category:Defense Break Category:Spine Manipulation